


Two and Only

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge Response, Drama, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-02
Updated: 2004-06-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Willow is in St. Louis visiting Jean Claude.





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Willow sighed and continued to pace outside of Spike's house. It had been built right over the high school library. Spike wasn't taking any chances since the Closing. It had been a long year. She had managed to get over Tara only by throwing herself right into work. Or research if you wanna get technical. 

 

Everyone had laughed at her until she had found a way to close the Hellmouth forever. She would be able to erase all the negative energy that surrounded the town as well. Some had thought it was just a reason to use her powers again. She had exorcised her demons. Why would she open them again just to play with the Hellmouth? 

 

The final battle had been hard on everyone. They had come out alive and together. Well, those who had been alive to begin with. Although there had been a few changes. Xander was now a werewolf, a damn powerful one. He had become Ulfric of the new pack at Sunnydale without a fight. Oz had stepped up as his Skoll, and Anya was named Lupa. Anya was still a demon...although now a very pregnant one. No one was sure what species the baby would be. So no one was even hazarding a guess. Angel and Spike had become vampires. Real ones. Not of the soleabstencia version, but the kind that maintained their souls. Which was great for Angel, at least when Cordelia was on Earth it was good. She spent a lot of time dimension hopping, but so did Anya. Buffy had gone to England with Giles and Dawn. 

 

Apparently, Dawn was now dating a rugby player. Go Dawnie! 

 

Willow had done what she said she would. The demons around the Hellmouth had become more peaceful. The vampires were now of the normal kind. She had even cured the Master's line, giving them back their souls and making them into vampires. Drucilla had given her personal thanks before trying to kill everyone and having to be destroyed. Sunnydale was now a preternatural hot spot. The University had become practically all preternatural study majors. Willow would have joined if she hadn't done something really stupid. When Drucilla had come back trying to eat everyone, she had suggested something to Xander and Spike. A triumvirate. Now, she was forever linked to Spike and Xander. She couldn't die unless they did. Great, if you didn't count the fact that Spike's new girlfriend was pissing her off, and Xander's constant sex with Anya kept her in a damn near constant state of arousal. Sometime the two would time it so that they were both sleeping with their girlfriends at the same time.....she was pissed at them both. They had done it just last night. 

 

Willow raised her hand to knock on the door. Instead she changed her mind and just pushed the door open. She was a third of the group. No one could stop her if they wanted to. At least no one in that house. Maybe the leopards, but certainly not the vampires. Spike could call the leopards. Apparently, they were his specialty. Now, he had the pard practically living in his house. They were still absent a leader. A spot Willow refused to take. Oh, yeah. She was now a wereleopard necromancing witch. Giles said that a necromancer who was also a witch was rare. Probably why she had been so powerful. 

 

Whatever. Willow passed some of the kittens as she walked down the hall. The looked so lonely. Maybe she would become Nimir-Ra. It was just kind of hard to control her own powers let alone help them with theirs. Spike had give her a year to think about it. Then he would start looking for a leader. 

 

"Hello Willow." A teenage boy rubbed himself along her legs. She reached over to smooth his hair. She probably wouldn't be a bad Nimir Ra, but her potential for trouble also stopped her from accepting. 

 

"Hi, John. Aren't you supposed to be in school today?" 

 

"I'm nineteen." 

 

"Did you graduate?" 

 

"No. Kinda hard to explain that you couldn't go to school around the full moon. Back when Sunnydaler's were ignorant and all." 

 

"Yeah, well, now they are not. So, tomorrow I'll take you in to school. Pass it around to any of the others. I want you all to have an education." With a last rub, Willow sent John out to find the others. Damn but she wanted to protect them. She might not be their leader but she was the only alpha in town. 

 

Willow knocked on Spike's door. A small blonde opened the door and stared at Willow with big eyes. "Hi, Kat." That girl had been cursed from the start. She had lived up to her nickname, becoming a wereleopard only a year ago. But still a cat. She didn't have enough power to lead the pack or else Spike would have put her in charge. Spike had fallen in love with her from the first. Maybe it was her penchant for nudity. But then again, all of the pack had that. Even her. 

 

"Hi Willow. Spike's asleep. He told me to wake him up when you got here. Unless you wanted to do it?" That's what got on Willow's nerves. She was to damn submissive. 

 

"No, Kat. I'll be waiting in the office." Spike with an office. Willow still couldn't believe it some days. Once he had become Master of the City, a bigger deal than most would think with such a tiny town, he had built an office. Said, "I want to do it bleedin right, k?" 

 

Willow plopped down on the black leather couch, only to be joined by a dark male a few years her senior. He placed his head in her lap and purred. Willow began to cuddle with him. It had taken less than she thought to get used to being a leopard. Her bisexuality had cured her of most of her sexual inhibitions. Being a little bit domineering in bed helped her control her agression too. The nakedness had taken the longest to get used to but wearing leather had helped. Channeling her evil self, maybe. 

 

"How are you Felix?" 

 

"When are you gonna become Nimir-Ra?" 

 

"You didn't answer my question." 

 

"I'm fine. When are you gonna become Nimir-Ra?" 

 

"Felix, leave Willow alone. Go play with the other kittens." 

 

"Spike, we're not playing. We're cuddling. He can stay." 

 

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" 

 

"You know that you do. Getting these marks has made us to close for our own good. Now, what do you want. I have a shop to run." 

 

"Business doing well?" 

 

"You sound like Anya. Yes, business is fine. It has been since the Closing. Everyone wants to buy from me. They think I'm special." Willow snorted and batted at Felix when he growled at her. 

 

"I agree with the kitty. Stop demeaning yourself. I wouldn't be sending you to St. Louis if I didn't think you could handle yourself." 

 

"You're sending me where?"


	2. part 2

Willow looked at both of her body guards. Yeah, right. More like traveling companions. Felix didn't have the power to be an alpha, but she guessed he would stop anyone from hurting her. Or at least try. John was another story. He was there only because she wanted him to see and learn what he could. The school had said he was too old to join. Apparently he was nineteen. He could apply for a G.E.D. But that was about it. Willow decided to just teach him herself. She had been a teacher in high school after all. 

 

Then there was Gunn. He had become a vampire during the final battle. Apparently Angel had done it to save him. Gunn hated it, but he had been happier when Spike had turned Fred for him. Now they were free to be together forever. Somehow, both had managed to be pretty damn powerful. Most vampires and creatures created the day of the Closing were ten times stronger than their counterparts. 

 

Apparently Willow hadn't gotten a handle on all of the energy involved in the spell. Some of it had entered the fledglings. 

 

"Hey girl. Are you comfortable like that?" 

 

"Like how?" 

 

"You look like you're being smothered in kittens." Fred giggled and pointed at John and Felix. John had his head in her lap, and Felix was lying so that his head was against her knees, and the rest of his body was pressed against her legs. Thank god, Willow had begged for a private plane. One call to Angel had been enough. The fact that she was friends with the Master of Los Angeles was not lost on Willow. She had spent a lot of time in L.A watching the trials Angel held for the Wolfram and Hart members still left in the city. He had bought the building and burnt it to the ground. They had thought of having smores, but decided it might cheapen the moment. 

 

So they had those later at the Hyperion. 

 

"You wouldn't understand unless you were a cat." Willow flashed her eyes at Fred and laughed when Fred flashed her own back. It had been the only thing about the Arelius line that she hadn't been able to cure, the yellow eyes. Didn't seem to bother Fred and Gunn though. 

 

"We're almost there, ma'am." 

 

Willow smiled at the man in front of her. "Can I ask you a question?" 

 

The man gave her as strange look and then nodded his head. "Why would a wereswan want to fly a plane? Wouldn't it be more appropriate to pilot a boat?" 

 

The swan laughed. "Like I have never heard that one before. Only another ten minutes, Ms. Rosenburg." 

 

"Thank you." Willow began to run her hands through the kitten's hair. John was on her list of people who she wanted to protect. She hoped Spike wasn't throwing her into the middle of something too dangerous. She might have to kill him for putting her pard in danger. Her pard? Shi!. She already was the Nimir-Ra. She just had to tell the other kittens. If she made it back to Sunnydale.


	3. part 3

Spike had said that there would be a car waiting for them when they got there. She did not expect a limo. John practically bounced up and down. In fact, he did. "Willow! Is that ours? Do you think it has a TV? Or what about a computer...." 

 

Willow laughed as John continued to babble. The limo did look wonderful. A white horse in the middle of the night. Gunn and Fred both stood right behind her. It was still weird having body guards. 

 

"Miss Rosenburg?" 

 

Willow felt her beast react. This man was a werewolf. She let her eyes burn black...then she remembered the Master of the City controlled werewolves. It would make sense to have one as a pet. 

 

Willow let herself relax completely. 

 

"That's me." 

 

"I'm Jason. I will be your driver for this evening. Ummm, do you think you can control your kitten?" 

 

"John? Stop sniffing the nice werewolf driver. You might piss him off." 

 

"You'll rescue me." 

 

"Yes, but than I would kick your butt." 

 

"Oh, okay." John stopped investigating and stepped in as close to Willow as he could. "I'm sorry." 

 

"It's okay. I'm not mad." 

 

"Are you guys done playing furry? It's gonna get light out sooner than later and I would rather not be able to fit into a dust buster, thank you." 

 

"Gunn, honey. You know we don't dissolve into ashes anymore right?" 

 

"Yes, Fred. But we do still die with the sun. This Master of the City guy promised us coffins and I would like to find one before dawn." 

 

"Aren't we the impatient bodyguard?" 

 

"Did you ever think the sooner we meet this other trium-whatever, the sooner I can relax?" 

 

"Oh, right. Sorry. I didn't really think about that. Where's Felix?" 

 

"Right here. You almost forgot your lap top, Nimir Ra." 

 

"Thank you, Felix." 

 

The Scoobies and LA gang were quiet. Jason only stared at them all with minor indifference. "What is it now?" 

 

"You didn't say 'I'm not the Nimir-Ra.'" 

 

"Cause I decided I would be." 

 

"When?" 

 

"On the plane. Can we go now?" 

 

Felix and John knelt down beside Willow and rubbed their heads against her hands. Willow sighed and petted their heads. "Just don't tell the others yet. I want to tell them. Okay?" 

 

"Fine, mistress." 

 

"No, mistress stuff. Willow is just fine." The werewolf snorted. "What?" 

 

"I think you and Anita will get along just fine.... You're not armed are you." 

 

Willow made sure Gunn and Fred were safely behind her. She pulled out her Star of David and Wiccan symbol. "Only with these. Your master told us we couldn't bring anything more." 

 

"Good." Jason opened the doors to the limo and they piled inside. There was more than enough room for all. Jason got into the front and leaned over the divider. "I would have hated to have to take weapons from you." 

 

Willow's eyes flashed black again. "You could try, little wolf, you could try. Only problem is...this little red riding hood has claws." She sat back into her seat and allowed her beast to be calmed by John who was purring at her feet as he played with the remote to the television. 

 

"See, TV." 

 

Willow smiled and relaxed. The accelerated heart beat in the front seat told her that her power emissions had put her point across. She wanted to make this a peaceful trip but if they were going to push her she would push back.


	4. part 4

"I don't like this Jean-Claude!" 

 

"I'm sorry mon petite that this is not to your liking. But was it not you, who suggested I seek out a non-hostile triumvirate to share information with? This group from Sunnydale is perfect." 

 

"Perfect? Perfect how?" 

 

Asher had entered the room at the last question. "The master vampire was a soul less one. He received his soul back less than a year before his kind was transformed. Have you heard the tale?" 

 

Anita shook her head and sat down across from Asher. He was a good storyteller and she needed to calm herself down before their 'guests' got there. 

 

"You know what the Hellmouth was?" Anita nodded the affirmative. "Well, the triumvirate was part of a group that helped to close it. The magical energy released from the blast increased all of their power. One of the group was turned into a werewolf. His power was so great that he is now Ulfric of their pack. Two of the vampires on scene became Masters. Angelus the Master of the City of Angels. Spike became the Master of the Hellmouth. Any 'monsters' created that night became either alphas or masters. The one coming to see us is the third piece, the necromancer. But like you, she is much more than that. She is also a witch and the alpha leopard in her pard." 

 

"Isn't inviting someone with that much power into your territory a little dangerous?" 

 

"Not really. I have a treaty with both her vampire and the Master of the City of Angels. Both have threatened my life if I hurt her." Jean-Claude held up his hands to stop her protests. "They have also promised me that she and her party will not harm any of ours unless attacked." 

 

Anita looked at Jean Claude for what felt like forever. She turned her eyes back to Asher. "How do you know so much about this girl?" 

 

"Jean Claude had made me her....guide. Her guide for while she is in the city. I am to make sure that she and her group stay out of trouble." 

 

"Then why aren't you with Jason?" 

 

"Mon petit, we have to show them some trust. Now, don't we?" 

 

"Can I at least where my guns?" 

 

Jean Claude sighed and hung his head. It was a strange gesture for him. Almost made him look human. "Yes, but keep them hidden. She will have guards who will no doubt not like the fact that you are wearing weapons." 

 

"Well, too bad for them then. I'm gonna go wait for Richard. He better not be late." 

 

Anita stalked out of the room. "I hope things go better when she meets the girl. I hear she is just as stubborn as our Anita." 

 

Asher turned towards Jean Claude slowly. "She will never be ours, Jean Claude. Only yours." Asher turned and left the room leaving a tired Jean Claude behind. 

"Some days, I don't know why I bother rising." Jean Claude shook his head and made his way upstairs. Someone had to keep the peace.


	5. part 5

"A circus!" Willow squeaked. She actually squeaked. She put her hand to her mouth to keep from doing it again. Jason passed her chuckling and crossed the circus to stand by a tall brown haired man, who must be his Ulfric. 

 

"Way to be smooth, Red." Gunn shook his head and looked around. It was a circus, but a weird one at that. The posters were all of monsters and genuine freaks. Then again, he was a monster himself now. 

 

"Is it really a circus, Willow?" John wrapped his arms around her from the back. He was taller than her but still managed to look innocent and submissive. 

 

"We'll have to ask. But I hope so. I've never been to a circus before." 

 

"Never? We had lots of them back in Texas. Although, I did prefer the rodeo." 

 

"My girlfriend, the cowgirl." Fred smacked Gunn on the arm and Willow couldn't help but laugh. John purred above her, and rubbed his head along her shoulder. She patted his head and continued walking towards their hosts. Who were now looking at them like they were crazy. 

 

"Ms. Rosenburg, it is delightful to meet you." The man was rather short with dark curly hair. Something in his eyes reminded her of Spike. He screamed vampire. Her necromancy told her that there was only one other dead man in the room. He was tall and blonde and that was all she could tell. His body was too far in the shadows. 

 

"You must be Jean Claude. Is this really a circus?" Willow covered her mouth with her hand. She had to work on impulse control. 

 

Jean Claude laughed and Willow felt herself shiver. She didn't like that. Rack used to do something like that. Willow felt her power build at the memory and actually willed it down again. A few members of the other group had twitched at that. "Sorry, I just don't like games. Even if that was meant for pleasure, please don't do it again. It makes me....uncomfortable." 

 

"As you say, mon petite. Something tells me that you are much more than you seem?" 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"He means that you seem sweet and innocent but when your shields dropped for a second it was like a tsunami." The small dark haired girl practically growled at her. She obviously didn't make a good first impression. Or just didn't care. 

Felix stepped closer to Willow as if he could protect her from the venomous words. John stepped closer because he was scared. Maybe taking him wasn't the best idea. Willow stopped back into John, offering him protection. She also reached out to touch Felix. He might have been older but she was stronger. She saw the look of respect pass through the Ulfric Well, two out of three wasn't bad. 

 

"You must be Richard." Willow held out her hand and smiled when he shook it. It was a polite shake even though his hand was twice the size of hers and he could have tried to intimidate her. His bodyguard was obviously trying to do so. The large dark man had a few pounds on Gunn but Gunn was no doubt stronger. Willow shook her head and turned back to the Ulfric. "Jason is very impressed with you, and his Master both. I am surprised. Very few Ulfrics, or master Vampires for that matter, encourage trust as well as respect." 

 

"You seem too." 

 

Willow turned to the blonde man. He had stood to the side through most of it. He was obviously used to watching. Willow could see two gorgeous blue eyes and all that long blonde hair. The eyes reminded her of Spike when Buffy was torturing him. Like he wanted something that he couldn't have. She wanted to take that look away. But damn, this was about business not pleasure. And when had she started wanting to sleep with the undead? "I do? Wait, we haven't introduced ourselves properly. I'm Willow, big duh there. I am the Nimir-Ra of the Darkling Clan. This is Felix, and John. John is my youngest. He is to be well taken care of." Willow made eye contact with each member of the other triumvirate. Their faces might have been blank, but they understood what she meant. "Those two are Gunn and Fred. My reluctant bodyguards." 

 

Gunn snorted and Fred giggled. "We ain't reluctant. Just....cautious." 

 

Willow rolled her eyes. "What good little bodyguards you are." 

 

"Way to inspire fear, Red." 

 

"I don't want to inspire fear." Willow sighed and rubbed her neck. "I just want to share information, maybe have a little fun, and then go home to claim the pard." 

 

"You haven't claimed your pard?" Again, the dark haired woman was bitchy. 

"Can I ask a question?" Gunn muttered an obscenity and stepped closer to Willow. She was gonna do something stupid. "What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" 

 

The other necromancer stood open mouthed. "What?" 

 

Willow ignored the laughter coming from both sides. If they were gonna share information this woman would have to stop playing the part of, well, the other woman. Surprisingly, she wanted an answer to her question. "Are you always this much of a bitch or do I threaten you in some way?" 

 

"You... Don't.. I mean..." Anita stood with a confused look on her face. Did this girl really threaten her? Well, yeah. "We're too damn alike for my comfort. You've taken the extra step that I won't go, though. You've become one of the monsters." 

 

Willow shook her head. This girl reminded her of Buffy. Trying too damn hard to separate the world into black and white. "If you think they're monsters....." 

Willow moved her hands through John's hair in a comforting gesture. "...then you don't know them as well as you think you do."


	6. part 6

Willow sighed. She really wanted to go check on Fred and Gunn. They had gone into their coffins before the sun could rise. Gunn assured her that they weren't sneaking off for a quickie but that they needed time to adjust to the new casings. Fred snorted and turned a bright shade of red. Willow had silenced Gunn with a wave of her hand and sent them off. Someone in the group deserved to be happy. She had also sent the kittens off to have fun where they would. 

 

Investigating was fun. Asher had given them their own room, and Willow hadn't objected although now she almost wish she had. She was lonely. Most of the time she slept alone in Sunnydale, but for some reason tonight, it gave her insomnia. So now, she was reading with the light on and the door open. It was almost an hour after light. Willow could only hope for someone to be up. 

 

"I didn't mean to be such a bitch." 

 

Looked like someone was. Just not the person Willow felt like having a conversation with right now. Why was life so damn complicated? "That's okay. I can be a little off setting some days." 

 

Anita took a few steps closer to the giant bed that Willow was sitting on. Willow thought it seemed a waste of space with no one to share it with. Anita made a move to sit on the bed and when Willow didn't stop her she sat on the edge facing the red head. "Was it hard?" 

 

"I'm sorry. I'm confused. Was what hard?" 

 

"Taking that extra step. Asher told me that you were a powerful witch and necromancer before you contracted lycanthropy. Was it hard becoming one of them?" 

 

"You don't really get it do you? It's not becoming one of them. I'm still me. They're still them." Anita looked at her like she had grown two heads. "Okay, are you just the Executioner? No. If you were than you could never love a vampire or a wereleopard. We aren't just one thing, Anita. We're all just a little bit more. I just happen to be a lot of little bit mores." 

 

"I know all that." 

 

"But do you believe it?" 

 

"Yes, and no. I can't stop thinking of them as monsters. I've tried, but there are still times when I fear them more than I should. I don't know how to stop." 

"It's easy. Time." Willow held up her hand. "I know. That's stupid. But that's how I did it. You've already started the process. Meet nice 'monsters'. I met Angel. He was the first vampire with a soul that I ever met. This was back when there were two breeds. Then I dated Oz. He was a werewolf. Being a witch didn't hurt any. Then came Spike." 

 

"Spike. He's the Master of the City, the Hellmouth, right?" 

 

"Yeah, but he wasn't always. He used to be a broken bottle wielding jack ass. But there was a reason for it. He was, and is, a sucker for love. He tends to let women become the focus of his life. I think he has mother issues. But that's not the important part. The important thing is that I could see more to him than his fangs, and his amber eyes. He was also a person. A person with a love life that makes soap operas look normal., but still very much so an individual." 

 

"Being an individual doesn't make you human." 

 

"No. But who wants to be human? Humans have a tendency to fear more than they should, to fight what they can't face, and to cry when they should laugh." 

"Was that second one for me?" 

 

"Maybe." Willow hazarded a look at Anita. She looked like she wanted to laugh. But that she was thinking to hard. 

 

"Can I give you some advice, Anita?" 

 

"That wasn't advice you gave me?" 

 

"No, just life according to Willow. My advice is this. Stop thinking so damn hard. It ruins the fun of the moment." 

 

"What fun?" 

 

Now, it was Willow's turn to almost laugh. "Now, you sound like me. I'm trying to treat this like an almost vacation. Time to be Willow. Not a Nimir-ra, not a witch, not one of the Closers. Just Willow." 

 

Anita shook her head and got up from the bed. She slowly made her way to the door but stopped just short of leaving the room. "Hey, Willow?" 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Tell me if that vacation thing works for you." Anita smiled and left the room. 

Willow laid back in the giant bed. "It better."


	7. part 7

Jean Claude couldn't help but laugh at the petite red head. She was at the edge of her seat staring at the entertainment in front of her. She was almost transfixed at the writhing bodies and pulsing music. Her eyes were so wide he thought that they might just fall out of their sockets. She was breathing hard and gasp and squeal every now and then. Jean Claude laughed again as she gave a squeak. 

 

Jean Claude turned towards Richard and laughed. "Who knew someone could like the circus so much?" 

 

"If I didn't know you better Jean Claude, I would say you did this just to see her excited." 

 

"Ah, but you do know me Mr. Zeeman." 

 

Richard frowned at the teasing tone in the vampire's voice. "That's the problem." 

 

"You are the only one who sees it as a problem Richard. But enough of this. I would much rather watch our young witch than talk with you over your own suicidal tendencies." 

 

Richard made to answer but instead turned to face the two young girls who were beaming at the acrobats in the ring. Apparently being a vampire didn't necessarily make you stoic. Fred seemed to be enjoying herself as much as Willow. Richard almost laughed when the dark vampire, Gunn, moved closer to his girlfriend and gave him a warning look. Wonder if the boy knew he had enough problems on his hands without chasing vampires? 

 

Jean Claude felt more than heard the crowd hush around them. The acrobats had left the ring and now a solitary figure stood in the middle of circle. She was so white she was almost albino. Her hair was not gray, but pure white. Her eyes were shut. He knew that the audience would get a big kick out of her when she opened them. 

 

"Who is that?" 

 

Jean Claude had almost forgotten that Asher was there. His former lover spent more time in the shadows then ever, and only came out to perform tasks that were asked of him. Like coming to the show, afterwards he would be forced to take young Ms. Rosenburg out to dinner. Asher had actually used the word forced. He had seemed unimpressed with her in conversation, but had spent most of the night staring at her out from underneath his hair. 

 

"That is my newest arrival. Her name is Ardor. As to her talents.....you will have to wait and see like all the other kiddies." Asher sighed at Jean Claude's theatrics but went back to staring at Willow. She was an amazing creature. All contradictions. She was powerful and fragile. She was intelligent but naive. She was innocent but marred. One didn't have to do more than look at her eyes to know that she had been to hell and back. He had sung her praises to Anita out of respect to the information the red head might be able to give them about her own triumvirate. Now, he wanted to know more about her simply to know. It was a strange feeling but not completely disagreeable. 

 

He watched her as she watched the woman dancing in the ring. The woman was swirling. The white dress she had on was changing colors. A slight tint of pink at first. Then, as the music flowed faster and as the dancer picked up speed, the colors grew more vibrant. From pink to orange to yellow. The colors flowed seemed to flow over her. Willow was very impressed. Was she a witch or some sort of color changing demon that she had never seen before. The music reached a fevered pace so that all were silently staring at the dancing blur of colors. Willow had been paying attention but not. The girl was right in front of their table when she stopped. 

 

Ardor opened her eyes and those who could see gasped. Those who could not see still gasped at the reaction from the rest of the audience. Her eyes were blood red. Willow was staring so hard that she almost missed the movement of the girl's mouth. But she didn't miss the flames that shot out. They seemed to envelope her. She screamed. And kept screaming. The flames had been an illusion of color but that didn't matter to Willow all she saw was the flames. So she kept screaming. 

 

Felix and John scrambled to touch her, to comfort her. It was like she didn't know they were there. She kept screaming. Fred and Gunn jumped up from their seats. Fred scooped her up and began carrying her toward the door that would lead them to the private chambers beneath. The two lycanthropes moved behind them to keep the crown at bay. Gunn moved till he was face to face with Jean Claude. "Was that some kind of sick joke?" 

 

Jean Claude didn't know what to say. He washocked. He thought the red head would have been amazed and pleased with Ardor. But she had been terrified. He had heard her heart beating faster than any mortals could, and faster than any lycanthrope's should. "I don't understand. It was meant to be fun." 

 

"Fun? Fun! Oh, I see. How did you find out, huh? Who told you?" 

 

"Told him what?" Richard said the words slowly. He might have a death wish but being pulled apart by an angry vampire did not sound like a fun way to die. 

"She's afraid of fire. Scared to death of it. It is one of the few things at night that still gives her nightmares." 

 

Asher turned away from the retreating forms of the two girls. He hadn't wanted to interfere. Strangers might only scare the girl more. He would check in on her after her friends managed to calm her down. "Fear like that does not happen without a reason." 

 

Gunn had already turned to walk away. He didn't want his anger to get the best of him when he was out manned, and not the strongest of the bunch. He also knew he shouldn't tell them. It wasn't his story to tell. But an ounce of prevention.... "She has a damn good reason. If you call almost being burned at the stake a good reason."


	8. part 8

Asher couldn't believe it. Had the young vampire just said that? Asher moved down from his spot on the bleachers. He grabbed Gunn's arm and spun him around. He had to take a minute to remember to speak English. "What do you mean....burned at the stake?" 

 

"Exactly what I said. Their was a demon in her town that turned the parents into a mob of witch chasers. They tried to burn the slayer, a witch named Amy, and Willow at the stake. It was before she even came to full power, either. They did it because of the demon, but that's not the worse thing." 

 

Richard came up slowly behind Asher. Didn't want to piss off a distressed vampire. "How could it possible be worse?" 

 

"Her mother helped." Gunn pulled his arm free. He knew he couldn't have if Asher had wanted him to stay. "I need to go check on them." Jean Claude nodded releasing Gunn from further questioning. The master slowly sank into his seat. 

 

"Oh, crap." 

 

Richard turned and smirked at the vampire. "That was almost funny." 

 

Jean Claude just looked up at him confused. He shook his head and his face went to a nice blankness. "I need to go to my office. I have a feeling that Spike will be calling soon. If his connection is anything like ours to Anita, he will be very upset." 

 

"If you had felt fear like that from Anita, do you honestly think that you would only be very upset?" 

 

Jean Claude stared at Richard until he took a step back. "No. I would probably have to kill something, or someone. If I was Spike....I would be in deep trouble." 

 

"Did that make sense?" Richard turned to face Asher, only to find the vampire gone. "What the hell?" 

 

~*~*~ 

 

Willow had cried herself to sleep by time Asher got up the nerve to check on her. Fred had to go check in with Spike, and Asher agreed to watch over the red head. She looked so peaceful asleep. As if her nightmares couldn't bother her. He hoped so. She didn't deserve such horrible dreams to match a complicated reality. 

 

"She is very strong." 

 

"Yes, she is." 

 

"Reminds me of Julianna like that." 

 

"Hmmm." 

 

"Come, old friend. I know that you find her more than interesting." 

 

"It doesn't matter how I find her. She is not mine to have." 

 

"Have you ever tried asking?" 

 

"And that worked so well for you and Anita." 

 

Jean Claude smiled down at the red head. "Ahh, but there is the point my friend. This girl is not Anita. She is one of the monsters. She is a Nimir-Ra in the true meaning of the word. She is also the most powerful witch I have ever felt. I don't think you're being dead with bother her." 

 

"That's not what I meant." 

 

"The scars." It was not a question but a statement. 

 

"Yes, the scars." Asher moved a hair from the sleeping girls face. "She deserves someone who can equal her beauty. Someone who can give her good dreams. Not more nightmares." 

 

"Why don't you come in little one?" 

 

Fred would have blushed is she had fed recently. Instead she ducked her head behind her hair. "I didn't want to interrupt." 

 

"What did your master say?" 

 

"Angel has a connection to Willow as well. She gave him back his soul. Then gave it to him permanently when she fixed his line. He felt her fear. Needless to say, he was not happy. But all he did was take away taco night for a month, so it's not that bad." 

 

"If you are a vampire how do you have taco night?" 

 

"Oh, I don't eat them. I just smell them. It's not the same....but it is as close as I can get." 

 

"Did you hear all of what we said?" 

 

"Most of it." Again she hung her head. 

 

"What do you think of Asher's comments?" 

 

"They're crap." 

 

Asher growled at the girl. Low enough not to wake the sleeping girl, but a warning indeed. 

 

"Don't growl at me mister. You might be more powerful than I am but I know crap when I hear it. Willow does not judge people by their appearance. And frankly neither do I. You just assume the whole world won't accept you because of a few bad eggs. You...you..pessimist!" Fred stuck her tongue out from between her 

fangs. 

 

Jean Claude laughed. Asher shook his head and sighed. "I will leave you two to your laughter." He looked down at the small girl once again. "And to your charge." He pushed through the door, and Fred eeped at the dark energy coming from him. 

 

"Not much of a sense of humor?" 

 

"Not really. With all that happened to him, would you have one?" 

 

"Have you ever heard of Pylea?" 

 

"No, why?" 

 

"Let me tell you a story."


	9. part 9

Jean Claude and Asher sat at the small table. Somewhere along the way a dining room had been added to the Circus. Asher was sure that it was Anita's influence but refused to tell Jean Claude that. Had to let the vampire have his pride. Although, he probably would do anything for one particular tiny red head. 

 

"How long before you knew that you wanted to be with Anita?" 

 

"Hmmm?" 

 

"Don't be coy, Jean Claude. I asked how long after you met her did you know that you wanted to be with Anita?" 

 

"Not long. Less than a day. Why?" Jean Claude knew why, but Asher's explanation's always did reveal more than the answer. 

 

"Willow is fascinating. She is so much like Anita, but now. She has a child like nature, when given half a chance." 

 

"You do know, that she is already in a triumvirate, don't you?" 

 

"Yes, I know. I am just thinking out loud my friend." 

 

"Yes, well, should you forget, her Master is William the Bloody. Half of the vampire scourge of Europe. Her pard and her friends are some of the youngest creatures with the most power in all the world. She is a witch, a necromancer, and a wereleopard all rolled into one. She has Anita far beaten in power. And she may even be a match for me." Jean Claude swirled the wine around in his glass. He wasn't drinking it as much as sipping. 

 

Asher stared at the swirling fluid. He knew all of this. But he also knew that Willow was the most incredible woman he had met since Julianna. Asher had become a big believer in Fate. Maybe it was time to let her take over. 

 

~*~*~ 

 

"Hey Fred?" 

 

"Oh, Willow! You're awake! How are you feeling?" 

 

"Okay. Emotionally drained, but in a good way." 

 

"Good to hear." 

 

"Fred, can I ask you a question?" 

 

Fred tilted her head and moved from her chair to an empty spot on Willow's bed. Felix and John had curled up around her when the vampires had gone to their coffins at dawn. Now they lay sleeping around her in a big pile of kittens. Fred smiled at them and sat down next to the red head. "Shoot, boss lady." 

 

"What do you think of that blonde vampire, Asher?" 

 

Fred looked into Willow's eyes. As usual, they were hard to read. "He seems nice. He's powerful but not powerful enough to be Master of a large city. He could never sit on the council. He's also really hot!" Fred giggled at that last part and saw Willow do the same. 

 

"He is, isn't he?" When Fred nodded, Willow continued. "He's got a really great but when he takes off his cape. And did you see his thighs. He must have muscle everywhere!" 

 

"Don't I though?" The girls jumped and turned towards the door to find Gunn reclining against the door. 

 

"We weren't talking about you, sweetie! Although you are one yummy creature of the night!" Fred giggled and moved over so that Gunn could sit next to her on the bed. 

 

"So how is our patient feeling this morning?" 

 

"Like I got hit with an emotional roller coaster. But seriously, better. I don't usually give myself time to let out all my emotional crap, so I guess that was my emotional breakdown for the year. How are you feeling Gunn?" 

 

"A little guilty. I wigged out at the Master. Spike and Angel both wigged out at me. Let me say Red, you are attached to way too many master vampires. All whom are mad at me right now." 

 

"I am not mad at you Mr. Gunn. I understand that you were upset. But perhaps next time you could try to control your temper?" The room filled with a cold chill at the last question. Willow shook her head and filled the room with a soft warmth that was comforting to all in it. John sighed in his sleep and curled in closer to her. 

 

She rubbed her hand over his arm, almost petting him till he was fully asleep again. 

 

"I understand that you didn't mean what happened last night. I would appreciate it though, if this particular phobia of mine did not leave the Circus. It is very hard to control a city if every man, woman, and beast knows your weakness." Willow didn't look up as she spoke but instead continued to stroke John. 

 

"Well, ma petite, after last night I thought that you would want some less violent entertainment. I own two other clubs. One called the Laughing corpse is a comedy club for the less than human. The other is well, a club for ladies, known as Guilty Pleasures. Which ever you choose, Asher and I would be happy to escort you." 

 

Willow's eyes moved from the dark haired vampire to the blonde next to him. She made eye contact with his blue eyes. "I think Guilty Pleasures sounds interesting. Perhaps, you could invite Ms. Blake along for the trip?" 

 

Jean Claude laughed at that. "You two are finished with your quarrel." 

 

Willow smiled a cruel smile. Her eyes turned slowly black although Asher never broke contact. Definite points for him. "We were not quarreling. If we were, you would have most definitely known it."


	10. part 10

Willow tried not to laugh. She really did, but watching some of these men seducing the women in the audience was hysterical. Maybe she had lived her life to close to attractive men. Maybe the triumvirate was somehow protecting her from their stares and attempts at enchantment. Maybe she was just too bitter for such things anymore. Then again, maybe sitting this close to Asher there was no room for comparison. 

 

Asher smiled a the red head next to him. She didn't appear to be enjoying herself as much as most women would be. Cherry and Vivian were hooting and hollering at the stage. There were even a few whistles, especially when pack members were up there. Willow just didn't seem like this was her thing. "What's the matter, mon petite, are the men not to your liking?" 

 

Willow turned to face her current object of obsession. And that's what he was. An obsession of the worse kind. The kind that couldn't be anything more. "It's not that. I just feel to old. I'm not even thirty yet, and I feel too old. But that's what Sunnyhell does. It makes you old long before it's time." Willow threw back the blue raspberry shot in front of her. It was fruity but had enough liquor in it to make her feel more relaxed. 

 

"I'm sorry to hear that mon rouge. Someone like you should not have had to go through all that you must have gone through." 

 

The drink made Willow bold and she reached over to Asher. She rubbed one hand down his face and sighed. "I'm not the only one who is undeserving of all that has been given." Willow left her hand on his face and gave him a small smile. He really did have the most beautiful eyes in the world. 

 

Asher couldn't believe what he was seeing. Willow was staring into his eyes with a mixture of lust and understanding. Not the pity that he knew Anita had, but the understanding of another lost soul. "This is a very dangerous thing you are doing, ma rouge." 

 

"Good thing I have led such a dangerous life then." Willow leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Then a not so gentle kiss. She wanted something that was hers. Not the triumvirate's, not the Scoobie's. Hers. Tara had been hers and her powers were hers, but not like Asher could be hers. He seemed to be her partner in the pain of life, and right then that was what she needed. A partner. 

 

Asher gave a small moan and pulled Willow into his lap. He knew the others at the table were staring. He could feel their eyes on them. Then Willow put her tongue between his lips and he forgot that they were even in public. This fiery red head was amazing. All pain and strength. She was so like him, but not. Apparently he had been letting his attention fade too much because Willow's nails dug into his shoulders and he almost hissed. Instead he pulled his head back and made eye contact with her. Her eyes were the dark color of emeralds. 

 

"Maybe we should make this more private mon rouge?" 

 

Willow couldn't speak. She nodded her head. After the small gesture, Asher stood up and without putting her down, started to walk towards the exit. Neither made a comment towards the staring people but instead continued to stare at each other. 

 

"Wow." Anita blinked at the exiting pair. She gasped a little and turned towards her pard. "Nathaniel isn't around, is he?" 

 

"Feeling a little amorous are we?" 

 

"Shut up, Vivian."


	11. part 11

This part is NC17. 

 

 

Asher kicked open the door to the room and swung it shut behind him. He kicked off his shoes and moved towards the bed. Willow squirmed in his arms, and he let her down. "Not changing your mind are you?" 

 

For a moment, Asher's face reminded her of John's. Like a child asking if Santa was going to bring him presents this year. Willow pulled the butterfly clip out of her hair and shook her hair out. She backed up slowly towards the bed and started to pull her shirt off. She hesitated and a strange looked came across her face. She pulled her shirt back down. "Sit on the bed, Asher." 

 

Asher tilted his head to the side and smiled at Willow. "And if I don't?" 

 

Willow sighed and flicked her hand. Asher flew onto the bed and smacked against the head board. He growled low in his throat and stared at the red head like cornered prey. "Asher, tonight, is my night. If your lucky, I'll let you play later. Right now, I think I should be in charge." Willow smiled devilishly and moved closer to the bed. A pair of brilliant blue eyes followed her. Willow couldn't help but think 'good'. She had wanted so badly to play the lead before, but Tara and Oz were too normal for her top/bottom fantasies. Asher could take the abuse. Hell, Asher would enjoy it. 

 

The witch swung her hip to an invisible beat. She slipped her shirt over her head, and then lowered her pants to the floor. Thank god she hadn't worn leather. That was a bitch to get out of. Willow stood in only a pair of black underwear. It made her skin look almost translucent. Asher couldn't help but think that her beauty was almost ethereal. She was an Angel. She moved slowly over to the bed and crawled towards the still slightly growling Asher. She stopped only a foot away, and almost faltered. Could she do this? "How about a few rules?" Asher nodded his head and Willow gave him a genuine smile at his acquiescence. 

 

"You don't touch unless I say so. Hell, you don't move unless I say so." Willow moved herself over top of him, kneeling on either side of his waist. "Oh, and most importantly..." Willow leaned in so that her lips were inches from his ear and he could feel her warm breath against his neck. "...you don't cum unless I tell you to." 

 

Blue eyes met green and Asher merely growled in response. Julianna had hated games of this sort. Jean-Claude had been his only source of this type of fun. When his human servant had died, and he had cut himself off from Jean-Claude, he had merely gone without. However, time spent with Narcissus and Anita's need for blood had sparked his interest yet again. The fact that this gorgeous creature of light and dark was offering it to him, made him want it all the more. Asher gave a sharp nod and waited for what the red head would do next. 

 

"Good." Willow moved her hand over Asher while he was still fully clothed. She started with his shoulders and moved down his chest, over and around his nipples. The fabric rubbing against his skin was agony. Willow reached down to his belt line and un-tucked his shirt. She swept her hand over his clothed chest again, and started to unbutton it from the top. By the third button she was bored, and instead jerked the top open letting the buttons fly about the room She giggled and bent her head down to his chest. She licked her was up from his belly button to his lips. When she got there she gave him a hard kiss. He started to respond but she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Asher gasped and arched off the bed. 

 

"Did you like that? Do you like knowing that you have given me a taste of your blood?" Willow leaned over and licked the small cut, sucking on it to draw more into her mouth. "You taste like honey and crepes." Willow moved her mouth lower along his neck and collar bone. She repeated the same pattern. She would kiss the skin, give it a small lick, and then bite hard enough to draw blood. Each time she bit Asher would gasp or give a small jerk. It had been too long and this slow process was all but killing him. With her being a wereleopard, he knew that the small wounds wouldn't heal by the next day and he would be hard pressed on how to explain them to Jean Claude. The added fact that she treated the burns the same as every other part of his skin, made it even worse. She was agonizing his heart as much as his body. 

 

Willow continued till she got to his pants. A small blonde happy trail was barely visible above his pants. She moaned low in her throat and smiled at him. The sound made Asher have to touch her. 

 

He reached one hand out to pet her hair. The moment of contact Willow lifted her head up and hissed at him. She scratched her now catlike claws down his naked chest, leaving ten burning lines down the center. "Now, look what you made me do? If you had been a good boy, I wouldn't have had to ruin all that perfection." She bent down and placed a small kiss on each line. Ten small kisses, each one a small burn and ache where her lips touched them. 

 

"Now, are you going to be good?" Asher nodded again. Thank god, he didn't need to breathe. Willow reached behind her back and undid her bra. She slipped the black lace down her arms and gave a small growl. She allowed her eyes to slip into their light green feline shade. She retracted her claws back but allowed the miniature fangs to appear. She smiled with those kitty fangs of hers, and Asher nearly came. He had been wrong. She was an angel, but she was also the devil. 

 

Willow moved her hands over the front of his pants. Repeating the same gestures as she had earlier she moved her hands over his clothed legs and finally over his manhood. He couldn't help but groan. If the pattern continued, then he knew what was next. But she didn't want to get boring. Willow spoke a few words in Latin and Asher was immobile. He couldn't even lift his head. Willow scooted herself until her panties were right above his manhood. She started to rub herself over him. She started the pace slow at first but began to build speed. Her hands moved over her breasts, pinching her nipples. She made eye contact with him and wouldn't let him drop it. This was her party and she was going to enjoy herself. 

 

Willow felt herself begin to tighten and tilted her head back in order to give a silent scream. Her nails dug into Asher's thighs and again blood leaked from his skin. Asher closed his eyes and willed himself not to cum. He didn't want to break his promise. 

 

Willow shuddered and smiled at him. "Sorry, I got impatient." The vampire couldn't even nod, only stare at her in awe. "Oh, I forgot." Willow clapped her hands and Asher could move again. "Better?" 

 

"Great." Willow smiled down at him. She kept eye contact as she undid his pants and moved them down his legs. His legs and thighs were amazing. All muscle. Willow lost eye contact as she shivered. What kind of man could make her hot just seeing his legs? 

 

"Sit up Asher." Asher sprang up and faced her. They were only inches apart. "Take my panties off." 

 

Asher moved his hands down and slowly dragged the panties off. He flattened his hands out to be able to touch as much skin as possible. When the small fabric was disposed of he turned his eyes back to Willow, baring only a small glance at the red curls between her legs. Willow remained still and stared into his eyes. They were both naked now, but neither were vulnerable. Willow's eyes were pale green and his were the lightest of blues. They stayed staring for what must have seem like hours but in actuality was only a few minutes. "Asher, I give you my power. Do as you wish." 

 

Willow felt the atmosphere in the room change before she actually saw him move. Asher flipped them both down on the bed and was in her in the time it takes a normal being to blink. Willow threw her head back and screamed. From pain, from pleasure, from everything. Her legs wrapped around his waste and she tipped her head back to give silent screams and mewls as he plunged in and out of her. His thrusts were fierce and a normal person would have been damaged forever. Willow was never happier to be a monster. Asher gripped her hands and held them above her head. "Don't come until I say." 

 

Willow whined at that one and rubbed her head against the pillow like a kitten. 

 

Willow wanted to scream, to cum, to let herself be swallowed by it, but she wanted to make him happy above everything else. Asher felt his body begin to tighten and moved his teeth to her breast. "Cum mon rouge." Willow tilted her head and growled as Asher bit into her breast. Willow felt like she was flying. Like her soul was pouring out of her body and there was nothing she could do about it. Again, and again. She was surely dying. A body couldn't take this much pleasure and pain. 

 

Willow finally caught a breath and tried to calm her breathing to a minor hyperventilation. Asher laved the marking on her breasts. Like he was memorizing the taste of her. Willow bent her head down and kissed his forehead. When he looked up at her she smiled into his eyes. He moved up the bed and kissed her lips. He nipped her slightly and licked the blood off her lips. It was evening of the score. Willow was content and curled into his arms purring slightly as she drifted off to sleep. 

 

***Sunnydale*** 

 

Xander and Spike sat across from each other both breathing heavily and sweating small rivers. Xander was the first to regain the ability to speak. 

 

"Do you think she did that deliberately?" 

 

"The emotions, yes. The pictures, no." 

 

"Who do you think that guy with the scars was?" 

 

"I don't know. Didn't catch the name with all the blood play and sex and all." Spike rolled his eyes at the werewolf across from him. "Remind me to never again piss off red. If she's going to have sex like that again..." 

 

"Ewww, I would rather not think of her like that." 

 

"Well, if I'm gonna experience sex like that again I would rather be apart of it. If you know what I mean." 

 

Xander nodded and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. He wished Anya would hurry up and have this kid already. Or at least want to have sex again. "You're telling me."


	12. part 12

Willow stretched as she awoke. She had slept most of the day away. However, with good reason. She had just spent one of the best nights of her life. Willow laid back down on the bed next to Asher. She gently pushed the hair away from Asher's face. He would be awake soon. With only a few hours till sundown, all Master vampires would soon be up to play. He was gorgeous. The scars weren't a negative or a positive. They were simply there. A part of what made him so interesting and demanding. Willow yawned and nuzzled in closer to him. He was still dead cold, but that didn't really bother her. In fact it was almost comforting. Like a marble floor on a hot day. 

 

"Wake up, ma rouge." 

 

"What?" 

 

"It is time to awake sleepy head. I am sure that your pard and friends are more than worried about you." 

 

Willow stretched again and smiled. She had fallen back to sleep. "Damn comfy vampires. You make me sleepy?" 

 

Asher arched a more than perfect eyebrow. "When else have you slept with a vampire?" 

 

Willow laughed at the jealously he was carefully hiding. It was hard to hide smells. "Spike, my dear. I was going through a rough time. When my girlfriend died, and I killed Warren. He had just regained his soul and was in need of his own comfort. It never went beyond comforting. It was like having my very own security vampire. I think that was probably when I started to loathe daylight. Sleep all day and work all night." 

 

Asher shook his blonde hair loose and looked down at the small scars on his chest and stomach. They had almost healed but still pulled when he moved. "How am I going to explain these to Jean Claude?" 

 

"I think they are pretty explanatory." Willow ducked out of bed as a pillow came flying her way. She began to collect her clothes from about the room. She put her pants and top back on ignoring her underwear. Asher had laid back amongst the pillows and was watching her move about the room. She couldn't read his look, and his smell was just as neutral. 

 

"Stay with me." 

 

"You know I can't. I have to feed and check on Felix and John. Fred and Gunn probably haven't risen yet, although with their power levels, who knows? We're all pretty strong, which is actually more nerve racking than it sounds. Who knows how powerful we are all gonna grow? Angel has a theory that anyone involved in the Closing will be immortal. Don't really want to test out the theory but it is kind of important to know. Did I mention that I babble?" 

 

"A few times over dinner. But you know that's know what I meant. Stay with me, here, in St. Louis." Asher's face was bared to her. He showed caring, trust, loneliness, and a hint of love. 

 

"Oh, Asher. I can't." Willow sat down next to him on the bed and held his face in her hands. "I have too much in Sunnydale. Too much depends on me being there. I'm not just talking about the pard or the triumvirate. I am the most powerful Wiccan on the West Coast. I know some say the world but I don't trust that. I need to be near the hellmouth. Spike, Xander and I are still cleaning up some of the messes that the Closing caused. I can't stay." 

 

Asher pulled his head back and started to dress. "But we can visit." 

 

"I do not wish for pity. I don't think you visiting on holidays would suffice." 

 

Willow laughed at that. "I said we, silly. I want you to come to my home, to Sunnydale. Spike would be glad to have someone who knows what he's doing. He's not as old as you are and can't call Angel every time he has a problem. Xander could always use another buddy who doesn't call him sir. And I want you there. Please, Asher. Let my home be yours." 

 

It was Willow's turn to drop her shields. Her green eyes were moist with tears. If he said no, she was risking just as much as he had. 

 

"And what of Jean-Claude and Anita?" 

 

"We can visit. You can visit more often if you wish. I can come when the job provides." Willow let hope lace her voice. She silently pleaded, please say yes, say yes. 

 

Asher sat silently for a few minutes. His head slowly turned to look at her. Still kneeling in the middle of his pillows, Willow looked vulnerable. She looked tired, and old. She shouldn't be any of those things. She should be forever happy. He could make her forever happy. 

 

"So, how long does it take to fly to Sunnydale?" 

 

Willow launched herself at the vampire and smiled when they landed on the floor. She kissed his face and rubbed her face against most of him. Effectively rubbing her scent over him. He was hers. Yay! He was hers. Asher laughed at the purring ball of energy on top of him. It felt good to laugh at such silly things again. Asher grabbed her head and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "How am I going to explain this to Jean Claude?" 

 

Willow looked down into his glowing eyes with a pair of her own twinkling eyes. "I think it's self-explanatory."


	13. part 13

"So, I see we've brought home a guest." Angel smiled at the vampire hidden under the cloak. He laughed as Willow moved closer to him, touching the sleeve of his cloak. "He's under your protection? Naughty Willow, you smell like sex and sin. New Orleans must have treated you well." Willow blushed and moved even closer to Asher. 

 

"I don't think is the time or place, Angel." The Master of the City nodded. Fred jumped out of the plane and nearly knocked Angel over with a hug. 

 

"It was sooooo much fun. They live in a circus, and Gunn showed me all the neat animals. I missed circuses! Do you think we could get a circus to come and perform at night? We also went to this strip club, call Guilty Pleasures. It was all men! Or should I say male monsters? It was vampires, and lycanthropes. Oh, and they all treated us real nice......" Angel shook Gunn's hand and put one arm around his shoulders. He was close to all of his childer and loved them all equally. Even Spike. 

 

Asher smiled at the group in front of him. "He is good with his children." 

 

Willow smiled and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling the cloak around her other side, practically hiding her from view. She was beginning to love snuggling with him. She was even beginning to like this ugly cloak. "Ma rouge?" 

 

"Hmmmm?" 

 

"Do you think Spike will react as well to my presence?" 

 

Willow thought back to her last conversation with Xander. He had tried to explain to her how to keep her walls up while having sex. She had purposely ignored him and went straight to Asher's room where she spent the next few hours sending Spike and Xander images every few seconds. They were bound to be a little uncomfortable with Asher. Surprisingly, she only felt mildly guilty. 

 

"I think payback is a bitch." 

 

~*~The End~*~


End file.
